B-Side
by MissMaia-thesagaciousowl
Summary: Katniss assumes Peeta wants to try something new in bed, but she doesn't know how to approach the subject. What would be a simple sex talk and new adventure can turn into something else as Katniss learns how to trust Peeta with all her heart … and body. Adult Content, rated M


**Author's Note:** This story was originally submitted to S2SL, a wonderful project that I was honored to participate.

**Keywords: **Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, Delly Cartwright, Adult Situations, Romance, Trust, Relationship Development, Anal, Modern Day, AU;

**Summary: **Katniss assumes Peeta wants to try something new in bed, but she doesn't know how to approach the subject. What would be a simple sex talk and new adventure can turn into something else as Katniss learns how to trust Peeta with all her heart … and body.

**Warnings: **Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Language, Adult Content, rated NC-17.

**Pre-readers' comments:**

_"(…) you've done it again and written a story that's more than just smut (though I must say that the smut is pretty spectacular)." – honeylime08 _

_"That was some seriously naughty stuff." – Titania522_

"_Delightfully funny and uniquely smutty. A charming combination." – SolasVioletta_

* * *

**B - Side**

The chilly autumn breeze welcomed Katniss as the sliding doors of the airport opened. She tightened her leather jacket around her thin body, lightly kicking her worn boots against the concrete.

Adjusting her small backpack over her shoulder, she crossed the sidewalk and flagged to one of the taxis.

Katniss couldn't wait to get back home. She had been away for three weeks on business travel. All she needed was a warm bath and a cozy bed.

And Peeta there next to her, of course.

"Taxi!" she yelled to the first car, but the driver ignored her completely, stopping in front of a busty woman few feet away. The blonde, hot goddess wore a white fur coat too heavy for the weather, though Katniss couldn't deny she was beautiful. Katniss looked down self-consciously, her worn jacket and boots not even close to the elegance of the woman currently entering the taxi.

"Jerk …" she mumbled, calling the next taxi, which thankfully stopped for her.

Peeta would have happily picked her up at the airport, but her flight had been early and her phone battery had died. Part of her was excited with the idea of surprising him at home … maybe that bath could wait just a little while.

The familiar scent of fresh bread emanated from the apartment as she quietly entered, and Katniss smiled at the thought of her boyfriend. They had moved in together three years ago, and moments like this were what made her forget about her doubts that moving in with Peeta had been a good idea. She still froze at hearing the word marriage, but their current arrangement was perfect.

She found three loaves on the kitchen counter, cooling in the air coming from the open window. Katniss frowned at the amount of food. Peeta grew up with two brothers, and always made more food than necessary for just the two of them. Katniss avoided thinking that maybe that extra food was a message, because any thought of a _family _sent her mind to darker places.

Places she wasn't ready to deal with just yet.

"Peeta?" she called softly, but the kitchen and living room were empty. She threw her backpack on the sofa and took off her boots. On light, socked feet, she walked to the bedroom, already picturing his beautiful and sexy smile—maybe even an aroused glint in his eyes?—when she laid next to him on their bed.

She was almost to the room when she tripped and pressed one hand to her mouth to cover her surprised gasp. From the room she shared with Peeta, a loud, unashamed moan flowed, and she couldn't help but picture the blonde, busty girl from the airport, white fur coat thrown aside and bent over on all fours …

Jealousy bubbled in her chest as she stumbled into the room in time to hear Peeta's own moan seeping heatedly from his wet lips.

Her flushed angry face soon melted in embarrassment when she entered the room, quickly turning back on her heels—her hand still firmly suppressing a gasp.

"Katniss!" Peeta yelled from the bed, shutting his laptop lid quickly as he searched for his underwear.

"I, I didn't know …" Katniss felt her cheeks burning as she played with the end of her braid, her back still to the room. "I can wait in the, the living room, and—"

"What are you doing here this early?" Peeta asked with a laugh, hugging her from behind. Katniss squealed in surprise. "I thought your plane would be here later tonight."

She finally turned and tried her best to avoid looking at his obvious erection straining his white boxers. "I caught an earlier flight; I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your …" she blushed furiously and closed her eyes to not meet his intense blue stare. "… your private moment."

Peeta stared at her for a minute, squinting his eyes to make sure he heard her right. And then, an unbidden and barely disguised—at least he tried—laugh erupted from this lips.

"Katniss," he breathed between laughs, his arms still firmly around her as she tried to break free.

"Stop making fun of me," she whined, pushing him away.

"I'm sorry." He finally controlled his breathing. "You've been away for three weeks, you know?" She glared at him, mortified at the situation. "Katniss, you're so cute and pure. I love you." He tried to steal a kiss but she turned her head, still blushing. "I've been like a teenager without you here." When she avoided his next kiss, he leaned down to lick her neck. "But now that you're here …"

"I missed you, but you're an asshole." She conceded a quick peck on his cheek and finally stepped out of his embrace.

"C'mon, Katniss." Peeta tried to follow her as she walked back down the hall.

"I need to get my bag," she said half-heartedly, but Peeta grabbed her arm before she could get to the living room.

"I have a better idea." His husky voice made a shiver run down her body. "Why don't you get into bed and wait for me while I take a shower, huh? Then I can give you a proper welcome." The tone of his voice sent electric bolts down her body, and she involuntarily clenched her legs together.

"Sounds …" With a deep breath, she melted against him. "Sounds good."

"Huh-humm …" Peeta nibbled her earlobe, satisfied that he had tamed his _girl on fire_. "I'll be back in five!" With a last peck on her lips, he jumped the bed to enter the master bathroom.

Katniss laughed to herself as she laid on their bed. Peeta's computer was still lying on the mattress, the lid half-closed. She rolled her eyes, thinking it was normal for her boyfriend to jerk off while she was away … he was a man, after all. The moans had been from some cheap porn movie, and now she laughed at herself for thinking that Peeta would ever cheat on her. He loved her; he would never do that.

She heard the shower inside the bathroom and knew that Peeta would take longer than five minutes to get back. He loved long showers even in the summer, and with the approaching winter, he'd spend more time under the hot water jet.

Her head rested on the soft pillow, her hands absentmindedly making lazy circles on the mattress. She idly started to tap her fingers on top of the laptop, distracted by the rhythmic tempo of her nails.

Katniss risked a peek at the screen out of the corner of her eye. No big deal, right? She was a grown woman. She could watch porn if she wanted … she never had done it before, but so what? It was sex. Just sex.

A curious finger lifted the lid completely, finding a frozen scene where a girl with breasts too big to be natural bent in front of a man while he pounded into her. Katniss grimaced a little at the size of that cock; jeez, that can't be natural, either. She nervously looked around the room, listening to make sure the water inside the bathroom was still running. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the space bar to play the movie.

_"Ahhh, yeahhh!"_ She almost jumped in surprise and rushed for the mute bottom, the same moan she had heard before echoing in the small bedroom. She bit her lip and waited to be sure the shower was still on before—now making sure the movie was mute—pressing play again.

The woman's mouth continued to open and close in forced screams and probably obscenities.

_"What do men see in this, anyway?"_ she thought to herself, watching as the man mercilessly fucked the blonde woman. Katniss was about to close the lid again when she noticed something else in the video.

It wasn't regular intercourse. Another detailed look and Katniss widened her eyes at seeing that the man was actually performing anal sex, huge dick and all.

"Holy shit," she mumbled to herself as she pulled the computer to her lap, ready to examine the scene more closely. Sure, it was cheap porn, but the look on the woman's face was pure lust, and damn, she knew how to fake an orgasm.

The water inside the bathroom stopped running and Katniss practically threw the laptop to the other side of the bed, her heart racing.

Peeta was jerking off to an anal sex porn movie … does that mean he wanted to do that? He had never asked, and she had never offered, since it was new ground for her. Peeta was only the third man she had been intimate with, and the other two had never asked either.

As Peeta emerged from the bathroom, still damp and smelling of cinnamon, she tried to stop worrying her lips and bring her face to a neutral expression.

"What?" Peeta asked with one quirked eyebrow, knowing Katniss better than that.

"I just miss you," she lied easily and hoped his arousal was greater than his curiosity.

It was.

"Come here then," he said seductively, searching for her lips.

Katniss ignored the laptop, the video, the huge breasts and fake orgasm and focused on her boyfriend instead.

* * *

_The B-side of pleasure – Unveiling Anal Sex Myths_

_Women and men see anal sex differently, and that is mostly because of many rooted myths in our society. This article attends to each one of them, first from—_

"Whatcha doing?"

Katniss almost let her cellphone fall from her hands when Johanna approached her desk, silent as a hunter.

"Holy shit, Jo!" Katniss scowled at her friend, ignoring her responding smirk.

"You're swearing; it must be good." Johanna rolled her chair closer to Katniss' desk, trying to see whatever Katniss was reading on the little screen.

"It's nothing." Katniss buried her phone in her pocket and turned her attention to her computer.

"C'mon, brainless, I'm smarter than that." Johanna pointed to her computer screen. "You finished this travel report hours ago. What have you been reading since lunch?"

Katniss bit her tongue and tried to ignore her pixie-haired friend. The truth was, since her discovery on Peeta's laptop the other day, Katniss couldn't think of anything else. She was devouring articles and websites about anal sex, trying desperately to get answers none of them seemed to have.

"I told you. It's nothing …" she insisted, turning her back to Johanna.

They'd been working together since after college, and Johanna had helped Katniss get settled in the company, showing her which programs she needed to master in the software development and maintenance sector.

"When you're acting like this, something is wrong with a P in your life."

Katniss turned and arched one eyebrow at her friend.

"Since you're not on a plane flying off to your sister—" Johanna pointed a finger at Katniss—"that means Primrose is fine and the problem is with the other P."

"Peeta's fine …" Katniss mumbled, inwardly cursing how accurate Johanna could be. Was she that easy to read?

"Oh, I didn't mean Peeta. I meant Peeta's penis."

Katniss widened her eyes and noticed the few stares at the direction of their desks. The distance between the developers' desks in that cubicle was not even close to adequate for privacy.

"There's nothing wrong with Peeta's penis!" Katniss whispered harshly.

"Oh." Johanna mouthed the vowel perfectly between her red lips. "Then I'm lost here. What is going on?"

Katniss once more turned her attention to her report, avoiding her friend's question.

"Katniss," Johanna insisted. "C'mon, we work together, I give you Christmas gifts. I demand details."

"New reports!" A sweet voice chanted above their desks, and both women looked up to see Delly, the Human Resources representative for their sector. She smiled with her perfectly symmetrical lips and tapped her light pink nails on the files she dropped on Katniss and Johanna's table. "Read this by next week, and … what's going on?" Delly's blue eyes sparkled from behind her glasses, and Katniss couldn't help but roll her eyes. If anyone in this company loved gossip, it was Delly Cartwright.

"Something is wrong with Peeta's penis," Johanna answered in monotone, leafing through the report and not looking up at Delly.

"There's nothing wrong with Peeta's penis!" Her tone was louder this time, and Katniss blushed furiously at the smirks around her.

"Trouble in paradise …" Delly forgot the pile of reports she was carrying and pushed a chair next to Katniss' desk, which was starting to look popular with three chairs around it.

Katniss took a deep breath and glanced between the two girls; Johanna had promptly discarded her report back on her desk, and Delly's eyes were shining with curiosity. She wasn't going to escape these two anytime soon.

The fact that Delly was Peeta's friend since childhood didn't help.

"Do you really want to talk about Peeta's penis?" Katniss asked and Delly nodded enthusiastically.

"Please, I get more details from him than from you." She took off her glasses and Johanna bit back a laugh.

"Spill it," Jo said with her familiar grin.

"It's not really a problem …" Katniss started, tugging on her braid. She threw her back backwards and took a deep breath. "I've been thinking—"

"The B-Side of pleasure?"

Katniss turned to see that Johanna had fished her cellphone from her pocket, checking her last navigation.

Delly arched an eyebrow and Johanna grinned wickedly.

"Brainless, we need alcohol to discuss this topic."

* * *

"Thank you!" Delly smiled happily to the waitress leaving their table, the cups tinkling when Johanna got her cool beer.

Katniss closed her hand around the colorful Sex on the Beach drink—Delly's idea—and looked at the lemon slice perched in her glass.

_This was not a good idea._

"So …" Delly started, taking a sip from her drink. "Katniss—" Katniss flinched at the sound of her name—"how are things with Peeta?"

"We're just fine, Delly." Katniss didn't want to talk about _any_ aspect of her relationship with Peeta. Principally because Delly, who was happily married, would enter in the delicate theme of matrimony.

Even worse; she would talk about their sex life and Katniss needed more alcohol before that.

Johanna rolled her eyes and placed her beer on the table. "What Barbie here means is that we're here to answer questions. Those articles you've been reading are mostly bullshit. You can get some good information from porn, but I believe that's not really your thing."

Katniss took a long gulp from her drink, grimacing at the taste of vodka. They were at a quiet bar, and happy hour had been over for a while. The tables around them were empty, with the exception of a lonely man writing in a journal. She shouldn't be embarrassed; her friends were trying to help her, but good lord, _this was a bad idea_.

"Girls, seriously, I appreciate it, but could we just not talk about my sex life?" Katniss eyed both her friends, and they simply shrugged.

"Absolutely not," Johanna replied, as if it was a work discussion.

"If you really don't want to talk about it …" Delly started, idly playing with her green straw. "But when I started to get curious about that, my friends helped me a lot."

Katniss drank the sweet, peachy layer of her drink, focusing only on the orange fluid disappearing from her glass. Delly had just told her two things: she was into anal sex _and _she had asked for help when she first started.

"And when was that?" Johanna asked the blonde with a smirk.

"College." Delly blushed a little. "I tried a lot of things in college."

"Okay," Katniss interrupted Johanna, who was into the sassy questions already. "Let's not get into TMI area."

"Gosh, you're such a prude." Johanna gulped down her beer and locked her eyes with Katniss. "First things first: you can't go all the way in your first time."

"Definitely not," Delly snorted, widening her eyes with what Katniss feared was a specific memory.

"And you have to know," Johanna continued, one hand threading her dark brown hair. "That back there is not made to stretch for that monster cock of your boyfriend's the same way little K there is." She pointed to Katniss' waist.

"Johanna!" Delly playfully slapped Johanna's hand, but she couldn't hide her smirk.

"What?" Johanna glanced between both women, Katniss as red as the last layer of her drink. "There were like 20 people at that pool incident. They all saw Peeta's monster."

"Johanna!" Katniss finally hissed, looking around them to make sure nobody had heard her. The lonely man with the journal was glancing at them, a small smile on his lips.

"Seriously, though," Johanna continued her speech, unshaken. "You need to go slow."

"Did you freak out when Peeta asked about it?"

Katniss looked at Delly, seeing genuine curiousness in her eyes. When she failed to answer, Delly completed, "I mean, did you feel offended or anything? Like what you're giving him isn't enough?"

"Forget about that," Johanna chimed in. "Anal is like a prize to guys, almost like a threesome. But I guess that's still off limits?" She raised her eyebrow at Katniss. The shorter women simply glared. "No? Back to anal, then."

"I'm guessing you freaked out," Delly said. "And it's normal. But Peeta is a great guy and you should just—"

"It wasn't like that." Katniss pushed her empty glass to the center of the table.

"Was it the way he asked? If he asked during foreplay …"

"It wasn't like _that_," Katniss repeated and Johanna closed her mouth. "He ..." She played with the end of her braid, suddenly wishing for more alcohol. "He didn't ask for it."

Delly and Johanna started wide-eyed at Katniss. Did that mean … ?

"Was it your idea?" Delly whispered, her voice secretive.

"You just went up a level in respect, Brainless."

Katniss rolled her eyes. In a low voice, she explained the entire incident when she had come back from her trip, and what she thought Peeta wanted.

After listening to her tale and asking for another beer, Johanna released a long sigh. "Let me get this straight. You come back home from a 3-week trip to find your boyfriend jerking off to anal porn." Katniss nodded, her cheeks deep red. "And now you assume he wants that with you."

"It wasn't like that …"

"Well, Brainless, you just got back to your original level of respect. Even lower."

Katniss flushed from the anger starting to build in her chest.

"Katniss." Delly placed her delicately manicured hand on top of Katniss'. "I guess what Johanna means is that maybe you should talk to Peeta about this."

"I …" She retreated her hand from the table. "I'm not very good with words."

"Well, then you're lucky". Delly smiled wickedly. "Because this is one of the few things you don't need a lot of words to talk about."

* * *

It took her almost a week to gather enough courage to talk to Peeta.

He was seated at his desk with his back to her, his reading glasses low on his nose and those blue eyes buried in recipes. Katniss bit her lips, running one foot over her shin in a moment of self-doubt. Would he like it? Maybe she was freaking out over nothing and should just drop it.

_"Anal is a prize to guys," _Johanna's voice resounded in her head, taunting her every time he'd fucked her since that fateful day when she got back from her last trip.

She adjusted her oversized sweatshirt, exposing her shoulder. The deep green shirt went down to her mid-thigh, and under it she wore nothing. She hoped Peeta would discover that by himself.

"Hey," she said casually, leaning to kiss his cheek. She mentally rolled her eyes. _So sexy, Katniss_.

"Hey," he responded absentmindedly, eyes focused on a new dairy-free recipe he was going to try the next morning.

Katniss turned to his other cheek, kissing it a bit more slowly this time. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just checking this … oh." He turned to meet her eyes, and what he found there made all his thoughts about lactose-free recipes suddenly less important. Her silver eyes shined under her fluttering eyelashes and Peeta swallowed thickly.

Katniss wasn't a talker during sex … she wasn't a talker at all, and every time she wanted him, she'd approach in what always seemed like an innocent ask.

Peeta loved that.

He met her lips with a sweet kiss, his glasses pushed askew when she leaned in to coax his tongue to play. His hand rested on her nape to pull her closer to him. He spun in his chair to help her straddle him, opening his eyes in awe when he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Peeta quirked an eyebrow as Katniss smiled seductively, and he knew he wouldn't take a second look at work that night.

"I love you," he whispered softly into her ear, nibbling at her sweet spot. Katniss nodded breathlessly and ground against his pants, her need for friction increasing with the heat between her legs.

He hooked his arms around her thighs and scooped her up, his forgotten glasses hitting the floor when she messed his hair to find his wet lips once more. They crossed the narrow corridor to their bedroom and Peeta placed her carefully on the bed, leaning down, not breaking the kiss. "I love the way you taste," he said into her neck as his hand ran to the hem of her shirt.

Peeta more than made up for her lack of talking during sex; she'd moan, whimper and nod to get him to do what she wanted. Peeta, a man of words, would recite in deliciously painful detail all he wanted, and would, do to her.

Another perfect arrangement, since his words drove her crazy.

Katniss became even more turned on as he lifted up her sweatshirt, his warm mouth soon keeping the chill from her peaked nipples. It felt good, too good; she almost forgot that she had a mission.

"Hmm," she tried to say, her voice sticking in her throat as his tongue circled her dark mounds. "Peeta," she moaned quietly, cursing herself and wondering why this had been a better idea than a simple talk between cups of coffee.

"Yeah?" his husky voice asked, eyes sparkling with lust. Peeta loved anything she would moan, beg or shout in bed, and the words were just a special prize. "What do you want, babe?"

"What …" she started, but the words failed and god, that hand sneaking down her legs wasn't helping. "What do _you_ want?"

Peeta stopped his attack on her breasts to look up at her. Her quicksilver eyes changed under the low light, but he wasn't sure if it was arousal or doubt.

A small, tentative hand pushing his shirt up his torso made him ignore whatever was in Katniss' eyes and focus on her body again. They both groaned quietly at the warm encounter of their naked chests.

"I want everything," Peeta purred into the hollow in her neck, his nose nudging as she swallowed against it.

"Do you want," she panted, opening her legs under him and not meeting his eyes. "Do you want more than what we have?"

Peeta's fingers stopped their desperate fumbling with his belt. He searched for her face, cradling it carefully between his big hands. "Katniss?"

By the sober tone of his voice, Katniss knew she had failed. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her legs up to herself, but her eyes refused to look at him.

"Do you … want more of me …" She stopped to take another deep breath, mentally picturing that this was for the best. She needed to at least talk to him after the fiasco at the bar with the girls.

Completely unaware of the blush creeping up her face and neck, Katniss asked, "Do you want more of me when we're together?" She finally met his eyes, and Peeta figured out what was evident in the pale silver: insecurity. "Together, _together?_" She raised her eyebrows once and Peeta understood her meaning.

"Oh." His mouth formed a perfect "o", and it made Katniss want to lick his dimpled chin. "Do you mean sex?"

_No, genius. _

"I love our sex life, if that's what you're asking." Peeta frowned a little, one hand threading through his golden hair.

"I know, but … don't you…" She could hear Johanna's voice encouraging her _"Say it, brainless. He'll love it!". _"Don't you want to try something else?"

A small, undisguised smile teased Peeta's full lips. He brushed a stray lock of raven hair behind Katniss' ear and laid on the bed, motioning her to follow him. When they were lying on the soft mattress, facing each other, Katniss surrendered a tiny smile herself.

"Like what?" His hand came back to her face, caressing her burning cheeks.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, and Katniss turned to face their colorless ceiling while the word slipped past her lips. "Umm, anal."

She closed her eyes, afraid to see his response. Slowly, she turned to face him once more.

"Peeta?"

His blue eyes stared widely back at her, and his hand stopped its continuous motion on her face.

"Peeta?" she asked again, resting on one elbow to look him better. The sight of her bare breasts moving with her brought Peeta back to their moment. "Are you listening to me?" she insisted.

How was he supposed to say he was hearing a choir of angels right then; dirty, naughty angels giving him a gift in the form of the most beautiful woman on earth?

"Yeah, sure," he replied quickly, pulling her back against him.

She smiled, relieved and embarrassed. It was the cutest thing Peeta had ever seen.

"Have you ever thought about that?" Her eyes met his for the question.

"I … I never thought you'd be into it," he responded honestly. "But I'm okay with it."

Okay? He was about to explode in his pants at the mere thought of it.

"I thought you would be."

"What do you mean?" His brows knitted together and Katniss lifted a hand to massage the tension away from his forehead.

With the blush never leaving her face, she told him about the afternoon she got back from the trip and the porn and the girl talk … her hands couldn't keep his frown away as she finished.

"Katniss." Peeta looked deep into her eyes. "I don't want you doing anything because you _think_ I want it." His hands went back to her face. "I only want to do things that you feel comfortable doing."

She studied him quietly, how his joy had turned into concern. Breaking through another trust barrier, Katniss rested her head against his bare chest. "I … I keep thinking about it. I want to try it."

Peeta sighed and the angels chanted a quieter melody.

"We can go slow," he offered.

Katniss nodded under his chin.

"Until you're ready, nothing changes," he said again, wanting to make sure she was comfortable with even talking about it.

"Now—" he pulled her up to capture her lips again—"where were we?"

* * *

Peeta's big hands held tight to Katniss' hips as she rode him senseless. Her hair was loose and falling over her bare breasts, and Peeta could barely focus on anything else but her firm mounds bouncing—up and down, up and down.

She dug her fingers into his shoulders, grinding powerfully against him to please her demanding clit with the sweet friction of his coarse hairs. He was deep inside her, feeling her walls clenching around him every time she moved forward. Katniss was in control, slowing or quickening the pace as her throbbing apex dictated.

A week after their talk about anal sex, nothing had changed between them in bed. Katniss didn't complain; Peeta made her come no matter how he fucked her. She couldn't deny she was curious, but neither had brought up the subject again.

She felt his abs contracting as she continued to push against him and nothing else mattered. Katniss focused on the telltale sensation of her upcoming orgasm, increasing the pace of her movement above him. She almost missed his intense blue eyes looking directly up at her. Shivering, she slowed the rhythm and arched an eyebrow in silent question. Peeta took a deep breath and focused on his hand tracing a drop of sweat running between Katniss' breasts. When he finally looked back at her, the glint in his eyes asked a question his lips weren't ready to form yet. Katniss trailed her fingers through the darker, golden hair at his pelvis and he moaned under her touch. She bit her lips and nodded, her body ready to say yes to whatever request he would make.

She felt him twitching inside her, his hands pulling her hips down to him again. Peeta assumed control and started thrusting up, one hand firmly on her ass. Katniss threw her head back and the sensation of giving up control made her moan with a mix of arousal and relief.

Her eyes closed when she felt his hand sliding down between their bodies, and she practically mewled in expectation of his thumb pressing down on her swollen center. He teased her slit to coat his finger in her arousal, but didn't stop there.

Katniss opened her eyes in surprise and gasped as his hands parted her butt cheeks and teased her virgin entrance. He stopped, his hands freezing as their eyes met. She leaned down to capture his lips, exploring his mouth when he tried to gasp for air. With her forehead rested on his sweaty curls, she nodded again.

Peeta swallowed hard and deliberately resumed the slow thrusts of his hips, shallow at first but picking up speed as Katniss used her legs to help him go further until he couldn't see where his body ended and hers began.

The tip of his finger was there again, wetly pushing against her to enter. She instinctively tensed and contracted her muscles, inciting a hiss from Peeta when his cock felt her tighten around him.

"Katniss," he breathed, one hand moving up to cup her chin. "Trust me, babe. Relax."

Katniss wasn't certain her voice could form anything but a moan and nodded again.

She trusted him.

"Take a deep breath," he pleaded as his finger caressed her jaw.

She obeyed and took a long, slow breath. Peeta felt her relax and the tip of his finger entered her as she exhaled. Katniss carried on with her riding, her body flooded with the sensation of complete fullness.

Peeta moved his hips and slid his finger further; Katniss froze again with a groan, though he didn't stop this time. Her face crumpled in mild pain, the small discomfort of a first time. Behind it, pleasure began to build. Her mouth hung open, wordless whimpers and moans filling their room while Peeta carefully gyrated his finger and increased the speed of his hips.

"Oh my god …" Katniss hissed quietly, but her worlds were swallowed by the moans she desperately tried to stifle. She could feel every inch of his finger and penis, every move inside her and it was almost too much if it wasn't the most exquisite moment of her sex life.

Peeta shifted his finger inside her, pulling lightly to the side. She couldn't help but tilt her ass back to him in search for his touch one more time.

"Trust me," he repeated, unsure if she was listening to him. Peeta made the same movement to the other side, pulling, stretching, _preparing_ her.

When Katniss thought it couldn't get any better, he was there again, but now pushing two digits into her ass.

This felt different; her orgasm wasn't building like it used to. It started from the outside to her center, the opposite of what she had grown accustomed to feeling.

"Peeta," she moaned, uncertain of what was going on. He flexed his fingers, going further down and back to tease her entrance again; his cock never stopped his assault and it was all _too much._ "Peeta," she pleaded again, her voice verging on despair and her eyes shot open to ask, to try to understand what was about to happen.

His steady blue eyes were there, reminding her that she wasn't alone.

"Let it go," he whispered in a ragged breath as she quickened her bouncing. She felt a bolt running up her spine and suddenly stilled her movements.

Katniss' world went white for an instant.

Then it exploded in a burst of color.

She released an inhuman wail that died in a soft, deep groan as she landed on top on him, her head carelessly thrown between his shoulder and neck while tremors took her entire body, her walls fluttering around him in irregular intervals.

She trembled for an entire minute, her breath reviving in short moans every time another wave of pleasure crashed through her boneless body. Peeta didn't dare to move, blink or breathe, leaving his hands exactly where they were, all the cells in his body absorbing what had just happened. His eyes were wide and dilated and he promised himself never to forget this moment.

Slowly, he moved his hands to rest on Katniss' lower back, her body trying to regain control of the air around her. He felt her ragged breath against his neck, and her hand trembled when she tried to move.

"I … I need to come," he admitted, his cock still pulsating inside her. Katniss shivered, but Peeta didn't know if it was from aftershocks or expectation.

It took all her remaining strength to whimper her acceptance, and Peeta turned, momentarily sliding out of her to get on his knees behind her. Katniss' body was limp; he guided her to her side so he could push into her again. He thrust into her one, two, three times before sinking his fingers into her waist, his face contorting in the most beautiful blend of pleasure and relief. Katniss chose that moment to finally open her eyes, turning to see and hear while Peeta spilled into her, a ragged moan escaping him.

Neither knew how much time had passed when Peeta rolled off the bed, returning from the bathroom with two warm, wet towels. Katniss didn't move, so he delicately placed one between her legs. She moaned contently, laying her hand against his cheek.

The classic "I love you" was ready to leave her tongue when Peeta spoke.

"Watching you come like that was the hottest thing I have ever seen."

_So romantic_.

"I love you," she whispered anyway, the silver in her eyes melting into his ocean blue.

* * *

Katniss sat down at the table in the cafeteria. Most employees preferred the short walk to the mall for the lunch hour, but Katniss' smile was so bright that morning that even the dim cafeteria seemed like a classy restaurant.

"Someone is happy …" Johanna grumbled while lining up her tray next to Katniss'. Johanna would normally scowl at happy people, but Katniss Everdeen smiling in public was something as rare as Johanna not being her sassy self. "Can I ask you what made you smile like that?" The shorted-haired woman bit her apple, smirking as she added. "Or _who _made you smile like that?"

"Shut up." Katniss turned to grab her own fruit and even her scowl couldn't survive a second against her megawatt smile.

"Oh please." Johanna swallowed her apple, rolling her eyes. "Spill it. I need details."

"Nope." Katniss ignored her friend, focusing on her meal.

Johanna took another bite and studied her friend carefully, eyeing her from head to toe. When she focused on her face again, Katniss blushed.

"Ohh, I see," Johanna started, her eyebrows shooting up. "Mr. Monster Cock found the way to the backyard playground!"

Katniss choked on her apple, spitting the piece almost at the next table.

"I told you you were going to like it." Always unaffected by Katniss' outbursts of surprise, Johanna calmly turned her attention to her tuna sandwich.

"I didn't just like it." The words were out Katniss' mouth before she could stop them. "It was more than that. It … it was the best orgasm of my life."

Johanna actually smiled at her friend. "Did it feel uncomfortable at first?"

"Actually …" Katniss played with her sandwich and didn't meet Johanna's eyes as she admitted. "He used his fingers."

"What a gentleman." Johanna laughed quietly before focusing her eyes behind Katniss. "Delly's here. Prepare that story because she'll beg for details."

Katniss turned in time to see the cheerful blonde descending the stairs to the cafeteria.

"You need to hear about her first anal with Thom." Johanna's words made Katniss face her friend again. Curiosity shone in her mercury eyes.

"What about it?"

While Delly innocently bought her lunch, Johanna told Katniss one not so secret tale about Delly's sexual adventures.

"He bought those little oil balls, you know?" Johanna had her eyes at Delly, rushing to finish the story before she made to their table. "The idea was to put it inside her and he had to pop it."

Katniss squinted her eyes at the thought, but mentally took note of the toy.

"Anyway," Johanna continued. "What seemed like a little fun turned into disaster. Delly is allergic to coconut and guess which oil he used?"

Katniss mouth opened and her eyes widened with understanding. Johanna nodded. "She had to sit on ice packs for almost two days. Not to mention the itching …"

"Hey, ladies!" Delly chose that exact moment to sit at their table. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Katniss mumbled, but she winced at the mental image of a rash… _there_.

"Katniss finally let Peeta have some butt adventures with her."

"Johanna!" Delly scowled at her. "Can't you be a little bit more lady-like?"

"There is nothing 'lady-like' about butt sex, D." Johanna glanced between the scowling Delly and the blushing Katniss. Delly finally relented in a huff and turned back at Katniss with her slender eyebrow up.

"So you and Peeta are exploring new things, huh?"

Katniss knew they wouldn't let her off this one easily.

"We are so not having this conversation." Katniss surrendered to another smile as both Delly and Johanna frowned.

"C'mon, it's like a real life soap-opera!" Delly whined.

"You want to know what we did?" Katniss asked innocently and the blonde woman nodded eagerly. Johanna saw a spark shining on those quicksilver eyes, but Delly was clueless. "We made sure not to use coconut oil."

Delly's perfect smile faded and she blushed furiously, slapping Johanna's hand at the table. "You didn't!"

Katniss could hear Johanna's guffaw and Delly's ranting all the way out the cafeteria.

* * *

The veil of sleep slowly receded from her mind, allowing the weak light of early morning to welcome her eyes for the day. Katniss started to stretch lazily, but something was wrong; the normally sweet torture of disentangling herself from sleep came abruptly and all her senses were on full alert the moment she felt the teasing flickering of Peeta's tongue.

He popped his head out of the messy sheets and offered her his happy, lopsided smile.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully, dipping back down between the white bedspread and her legs.

Katniss' confused frown transformed to agonizing pleasure. Words stuck in her mouth preventing the escape of her building moan.

"Good mor—ahhh," she panted, both hands running through Peeta's sloppy curls feathering her inner thighs.

"Peeta," she tried to argue, glancing quickly at their bedside clock. They actually had a few minutes to spare, and honestly, this _was_ the best way to wake up.

"I love you Katniss," his muffled voice responded from under the covers. "And the only thing I want to do right now is eat you out."

She couldn't respond, all coherent thoughts leaving her mind as another wet lick found her already soaked folds.

"I love, love you too …" Katniss bit her lip to suppress the chain of moans begging to leave her chest.

Peeta smiled against her, humming softly while his lips closed hungrily around her clit. The swollen nub throbbed more forcefully, and Katniss could feel her muscles tensing in delicious anticipation. She bucked her hips against his face, as his nose glided along her entrance.

Her breathing increased, her fists balled on his head and the sheets, her body picking up the rhythm Peeta's tongue imposed.

Swiftly, Peeta gave one last kiss on her seeping folds and rested his chin on her pelvis to look up at her.

Katniss groaned in the frustration of having her pleasure denied. His smirk glistened from her arousal and Katniss felt the urge to kiss him; a firm hand on her stomach stopped her from reaching his face.

"Good morning," he repeated, laughing at her groan of protest.

"You can't do this," she begged, rising her hips to make her point. "Peeta, I … please—"

"I want to make you come." The hand over her exposed abs traveled under her oversized shirt to cup one breast. She moaned at the soft touch of his thumb pad on her hardened nipple. "But not now."

She looked back in confusion, irritation and a bit on anger forming her scowl.

Peeta's white teeth flashed in delight. "I want you to think about this all day, desperate to come home so I can continue my … breakfast."

"But, but …"

His voice lowered a tone and she shivered. "I want you already seeping next time I'm … here." He punctuated his sentence with one long finger penetrating her folds.

What could she do? Katniss breathlessly nodded her compliance.

* * *

For the fourth time that morning, Katniss closed the lid of her laptop, blowing a rebellious strand of hair that had escaped from her braid. She threw her head back and looked up at the pale white ceiling, willing her mind to go _anywhere_ but the memory of Peeta's tongue devouring her clit, which still throbbed faintly.

"And what is wrong with you today?" Johanna asked from her desk. "It's almost lunch time and you didn't finish that function. And I need it to finish my job."

"I'm sorry, I'm … distracted," Katniss explained. "It's almost done." Both girls turned to their computers, endless lines of code flashing before them.

"Reports!" Delly's voice was particularly gleeful today, her smile threatening to jump off her face. She placed the yellow folders over Katniss' table. "How are you ladies?"

"Fine, just—"

Delly cut Katniss off with a barely suppressed squeal. "I have news!"

Katniss made an enormous effort not to roll her eyes and Johanna pushed her rolling chair closer to Delly. No matter what the pixie-haired woman said, she loved good gossip.

"Tomorrow Thom and I are celebrating our fifth anniversary …" Delly started, unaware of the way both Katniss and Johanna clinched inside at the mention of marriage.

"Congrats, Barbie," Johanna mumbled, turning back to her desk.

"And …" Delly gave a melodramatic pause, waiting patiently until Katniss and Johanna were facing her again. "We're expecting!"

Delly stood there with her bright smile and waited for her friends' reaction.

Katniss couldn't disguise her surprised expression, but behind it, the always present feeling of fear took hold of her mind. Johanna noticed Katniss' expression, rushing to give Delly a hug to distract the mother-to-be.

"Oh my god, congrats Barbie!" Johanna's words sounded more real this time. She palmed Delly's flat tummy. "Aren't you supposed to be puking or something like that?"

Delly didn't have the mental spirit to scowl, but patted Johanna's hands lightly. "It doesn't always work like that! We're ten weeks long, but we just found out last week!"

The way she kept referring to the pregnancy in the plural didn't go unnoticed by the other girls.

"You deserve to be happy." Katniss finally found her voice and managed a small smile. "Congratulations."

Delly teared up—though it was probably due more to her personality than from hormones—and nodded her head, mumbling thank you.

As Delly hopped away to distribute more reports, silence fell between Katniss and Johanna. The latter cleared her throat.

"She's going to be a good mom," Johanna said.

"Yeah … she will."

Silence reigned again and they turned back to their computers.

It didn't bother Katniss that Delly was happily married and now expecting what would look like a perfect child—she was all blue eyes and blonde hair while her husband was tall, handsome and had silver eyes that shone with admiration to his wife every time Katniss saw him. Katniss was indeed happy for her friends; but they were another reminder of how her life would never be.

She loved Peeta. Dearly, profoundly and sincerely. She lost her family at an early age, with the death of her father and the following detachment of her mother. She suffered during her teen years to help raise her sister and take care of her unsteady mother. Today things were much better, with Prim graduated from Med School and her mother working again.

Katniss would never forget the pain she had to endure, so her response was to shut down to any idea of marriage or family.

Peeta had been a … surprise. A good one.

And now … seeing Delly's smile and happiness, something inside her clenched with a longing she couldn't explain.

"Can you imagine that …" Johanna cut her train of thoughts. "They'll have beautiful children. A Barbie girl with blue eyes and Thom's raven hair. Or a golden boy with his eyes." Johanna spun her chair, her work forgotten as she continued to talk. "I never wished for family, but now that I'm reaching my mid-thirties I wonder if that was a good decision."

Johanna's admission caught Katniss by surprise. Her mouth formed a shapely "o" as she stared at her friend.

"Don't get me wrong," Johanna corrected herself. "I love my life. I just never found someone like you and Delly did."

Katniss' shock turned into confusion, but Johanna had already spun back to her desk.

_Like you and Delly did_.

Katniss decided to ignore the thought of raven-haired girls and silver-eyed boys and focused on her work.

Peeta always understood her decisions, and she never hid from him her wish not to have kids. Or get married.

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes and for the first time in her life, she was uncertain of what she really wanted.

* * *

_"Hey, beautiful."_

Katniss had almost forgotten about anything else since Delly had stopped by their desks before lunch. Peeta's text brought her mind back to the memories of the morning.

_"Hey yourself, baker."_

She typed back. She knew where this texting would go, and her workday wasn't being productive anyway.

_"You know, I'm thankful that I'm working behind the counter today, or people would notice the massive boner I've got just at the thought of you."_

"Holy shit," Katniss breathed, looking around to make sure nobody had heard her. She crossed her legs, needing pressure on her clit that had begun throbbing again.

_"Girls are lucky. No one will ever know how wet I am right now."_

She grinned to herself and hit send. If he wanted to play, she would play.

_"Good. I told you, I want you seeping."_

Katniss adjusted herself on her chair, a shiver running up and down her body at the friction of her jeans. He didn't give her time to reply and another message flashed on her screen.

_"I want to fuck you today with my tongue, cock and fingers. You are going to come as hard as the time I fucked you from behind."_

"Jesus …" Katniss' breathing got ragged and she needed to take a deep breath. And since when did the office seem so hot?

Peeta almost never talked dirty. If he did, he was desperate for her.

_"I want that."_

She rolled her eyes at her lame reply. But it apparently worked, because Peeta answered quickly.

_"I really, really want that too."_

The message had an attached photo, and Katniss opened it with a blush. That was something new; they didn't exchange photos …

The image was from Peeta's point of view, looking down at his baker uniform. She could see the bulge under his apron, and a tiny spot that soaked through his jeans at what she supposed was his tip.

Shit. She felt a rush of arousal seeping down and dampening her already wet panties. Her pants would be ruined by the end of the day.

_"I want you in my mouth." _She sent him, running a hand on her braid.

_"You have no idea all the places I want my mouth on you."_

Yes, definitely ruined pants.

_"Katniss, I'm so hard right now. I need to jerk off or meet you at home immediately."_

The thought of Peeta jerking off in the bakery bathroom, relieving himself between tasks, made her clench her thighs. She glanced at the clock. She would be home in a couple of hours.

_"I'll be home by seven."_

_"I know," _he replied. _"But you'll have to wait for me. And Katniss? Don't touch yourself. I told you, I want to make you come."_

She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it. Between the unfinished oral and this sexting, she was so pent up that a quick release would do her good. Groaning, she sent him a last good bye and pushed her phone back in her pocket. She swallowed hard as another flush of her arousal pooled between her legs.

Damn you, Peeta Mellark.

* * *

Peeta's smile showed a small dimple on his left cheek, his boyish grin never fading as he pocketed his cellphone and returned his concentration to the dough in front of him. He wasn't in the storefront that afternoon, giving him time to tease Katniss as much as possible.

He was still wrapping his mind around what had happened those last weeks. Katniss never initiated anything in bed; he was the one usually coming up with ideas. But he would never, ever ask for anal. Not that he didn't want it, jeez. The fact that Katniss had trusted him enough even to _talk_ about it already showed their relationship had developed.

Peeta knew Katniss was the only woman for him, but that woman was a pain in the ass sometimes. He could deal with the fact that she didn't want to marry. His family freaked out about it, but if that was the price to stay with her, it was worth it. What really bothered him, what made him hide his wishes from her and even avoid speaking about it at all, was the fact that Katniss was resolute in never having children. He loved kids and had always dreamed of a family of his own, but the woman he fell in love with panicked at the mere mention of it.

He never pushed it. They were approaching their thirties and he still had time to try to convince her, but maybe Peeta would have to be content with smiling at the kids who came to the bakery for his cookies.

Peeta took a deep breath and checked the clock. Katniss would be home soon and he also had to prepare for what he had planned for them. After the last time they had sex, and how they both enjoined the anal teasing, he thought tonight would be perfect for the next step. The memory of how Katniss had _wailed _in pleasure the other night made his cock twitch. He was still hard from the thoughts and sexting …

He checked the front to see if the employees needed anything and returned to the kitchen. Peeta had a private office where he did the bookkeeping and held meetings. He also had a private bathroom there. Locking the bathroom door behind him and sitting on the lid of the toilet, he freed his pulsing member from his tight jeans, biting his tongue not to moan in relief at his own touch. Concentrating, he licked his lips in the same motion he had sucked on Katniss that morning. He could taste her wet folds, imagining how he would plunge his tongue into her until she begged for release. When his hand quickened the pace, his mind wandered to the feeling of his finger in her ass. Peeta wanted to know how he would feel there, the sensation of his fingers diving into her pussy while his cock thrust into her ass, both fucking her mindlessly until she came even harder than the last time.

His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket and he cursed the intrusion. He thought about ignoring it, but the next time it vibrated, he wondered if it was Katniss again.

He opened her message with a grin, his heart racing from his building orgasm.

_"Just at the thought of you."_

Attached to the simple message, was a photo of two of her fingers, coated in what he hoped was her arousal, glistening for the camera.

"Fuck," he mumbled quietly, letting his cellphone fall on the bathroom floor and rubbing himself harder to come in a strangled grunt.

Katniss would be the death of him, he knew it.

* * *

Her key conspired with some evil plan as Katniss tried desperately to open her apartment door. She heaved a long sigh when it finally slid into the keyhole.

She quickly ate some salad Peeta left in the fridge and went to prepare herself for the night. He would be home in an hour and she wanted to be ready for him—not that her panties weren't already soaked from his teasing in the morning and the sexting.

By the time she heard him entering the apartment, she was just in her panties and bra, freshly clean from the shower and waiting for him. He torturously made his calm, uneven walk to the kitchen, and Katniss heard him opening the fridge, using the microwave … he was _killing _her!

She had a deep scowl dominating her face when he opened their bedroom door. Peeta laughed quietly.

"Miss me?"

"Fuck you," she whispered, her breathing deeper already at the simple sight of him.

"My intention," he responded quietly, kneeling on the bed to capture her lips.

They melted into the kiss for a moment, the encounter both relieving and exciting them. Katniss threaded her fingers into his hair and felt it damp. He smelled like fresh wood and masculinity, and her new panties soaked in her arousal again.

"Did you shower at the bakery?" she asked when he left her mouth to trace kisses down her neck, tonguing her exposed clavicle.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting." A moan muffled his voice when he reached behind her to take off her bra, exposing her breasts to his hungry lips.

"You, you just left me waiting here when you got home," she whined, losing her voice when he reached her peaked nipple. He pushed away from her, laying her on their bed and tugging his shirt off his body. Katniss smiled at the sight of his muscular torso, though her eyes locked on his tight jeans emphasizing his erection.

"I needed stamina for what I'm about to do with you right now."

She let her head fall back on the pillow, pulling her hips up to help him free her from her last garment. Peeta spread her legs apart with his big palms, taking a deep breath to feel this moment in every possible way. Her smell made his mouth water in anticipation, and the view of her open for him almost made him forget about his plan and take her right there.

But Peeta Mellark was going to make his woman feel good tonight, and his own needs were secondary.

"Now … where were we from the last time I saw you?" he playfully asked, receiving an angry groan in response. He loved how impatient she got when all her mind could think about was sex.

Her angry revolt soon melted in pleasure as his tongue found her folds and parted them with a long lick. His tip lingered on her clit, circling it like a precious pearl before heading down to claim her entrance again, this time entering slowly and pushing in as far as he could.

Katniss threw her head back and forth, whimpering with the need to feel more; with the different emotions from the day, she was beyond the point for teasing, and needed her orgasm like a vicious drug.

She didn't need to ask, though. They shared a connection in bed and just small gestures were enough to understand each other.

"Ride me," he demanded against her seeping lips, both his strong hands sneaking down her haunches to pull her up to sit on his face. "Let go," he said louder and Katniss obeyed, sitting straight on him while his tongue reached further into her.

Katniss hissed when his nose fit perfectly pressing her clit, her full weight on him. Peeta was on his back, his hands helping to balance her when she started riding his tongue, the pace increasing faster and harder while he danced freely inside her.

She wondered for a moment if her weight was too much for him, but when he started humming, all her coherent thoughts were gone.

"Peeta," she palmed both her hands on the mattress to help her grind harder against every inch of his face.

She barely noticed what had happened when Peeta flipped them again, and she found herself lying back on the bed. His head between her legs didn't let her process the change in position, and her hips continued to move steadily under him.

His tongue left her, but two thick fingers replaced it. She could feel the initial tremors of her body, her abdomen clenching with the prospect of her orgasm.

Suddenly his tongue was there, penetrating her from behind to stimulate both entries at the same time.

Her hips bucked forward violently, her approaching relief taking a step back as she acclimated to the new sensation. His tongue didn't go as deep as his finger, but it was naturally lubricated with saliva and licked her thoroughly anywhere he could reach.

His hands went down her butt again, helping her to resume her bouncing on his face. Her building orgasm came back in full force and she caught herself chanting his name louder and louder, her hips rubbing frantically on the bed, his nose nudging her, his fingers curling inside and his tongue—_holy shit_—his tongue was deep in her ass and everything was amazing.

"Peeta, Peeta, _Peeta!_"

Her pleasure finally took over and she screamed mindlessly for anything to hold her because she was falling down hard.

Peeta held her hips firmly between his arms until Katniss completely stopped her tremors, whimpering softly at his gentle touch on her sensitive clit. With her eyes closed, she felt the weight shift on the bed and heard the water running inside the bathroom. When Peeta's hand cradled her face, she reopened her eyes, meeting his intense, aroused blue irises looking down at her.

"You okay?" he asked kindly.

"Amazing," she slurred, turning to feel his warm hand on her cheek. He leaned down and gave her a simple, chaste kiss.

She looked up confusingly at him. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"I didn't know if you'd mind …" He sounded sheepishly.

"Peeta," she said in mild scowling. He laughed it off, stealing another kiss from her.

"Besides," she continued and felt bold enough to say her next statement. "Maybe I could repay the favor someday."

She bit her tongue at the surprised look he shot back at her, but before she could apologize, his lips found hers again in a deeper kiss. Drawing back, she could see his mind reeling with the idea, his blue eyes darting from side to side in thought.

"Would that turn you on?" he asked, fixing his eyes on her silver stare.

_Would it?_ She thought to herself. The image of her being the one to fuck him, with her finger or tongue, making him come under her touches like that made a new wave of arousal pool between her legs.

"Would that turn _you_ on?" she replied, searching in his eyes for his honest reaction.

"We could talk about that later." He smiled down at her and captured her lips for a breathtaking kiss. "But right now I want to make you cum just as hard again." His hand cupped her sex and she hissed at the exploration of her swollen clitoris and lips. Peeta didn't retract his hand, lightly brushing her until she spread her legs wider for him.

"Katniss," he said after leaning down to kiss her cheek, jaw and suck intensely on her pulsing neck. "Do you want to go all the way tonight?" He raised his chin to meet her eyes and to make sure she understood his question.

Katniss took a deep breath, running a hand down his arm. Peeta knelt next to her on the bed, one hand still stroking her lightly on her inner thighs.

"Yes." She continued to stare into his eyes, watching as he softened his stare at her.

"Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart," she said simply, her hand on his arm moving to caress his light stubble. "And my body."

"That means a lot to me." He kissed her one more time, teasing her lips open with his tongue and humming in approval at her eagerness. Peeta pulled away from the kiss with a grin, and before Katniss could question it, he got a box from beside the bed—that he had brought back with him after brushing his teeth—and opened it.

"Oh." Katniss looked inside and blushed. "You really thought about this …"

"You have no idea." He nibbled her ear as she pulled the first item out the box. She held a butt plug, dark green and thin. She put it down and retrieved a larger one, blue as Peeta's eyes.

Katniss put it back in the box, which still contained another butt plug and an unopened bottle of lube, and pulled Peeta in for another searching kiss.

Peeta's kiss was demanding, claiming her lips with his own and then her neck, breasts, abs and a profound lick around her navel that would have made her ticklish if it hadn't aroused her even more. His hand firmly teased her slit, clit and folds, spreading her natural lubrication between his fingers.

He raised her quickly to place a towel under them, a shy smile on his face as he used the moment Katniss took to smooth the towel on the bed to remove his offending jeans. She smiled back, seeing his erection firm and ready for her; but at the same time it sent a cold shiver down her spine. It was one thing to have his finger or tongue inside her, but Peeta's penis was bigger and thicker than both.

_Trust me_. His eyes seemed to say when she looked at him. Katniss closed her eyes and leaned back, knowing that she could trust Peeta with anything.

Another shiver left goose bumps on her skin; she indeed could trust Peeta with _anything_.

Her thoughts drifted to his mouth when he turned her on her side, kissing her shoulder blades, licking his way down her spine and biting playfully at her left cheek. Katniss felt her heart beating faster as the hand dutifully caressing her sex ran back to tease her ass, using her own arousal to play with her, delicately rubbing circles on her entrance.

His mouth found her back again, kissing her tense muscles, Peeta's silent request for her to relax. The sensation of his tongue traveling on her back muscles felt good, and she relaxed under his ministrations, unclenching her entrance for his finger.

They both moaned softly as he teased her, curling, gyrating and feeling all he could. He repeated the same moves from the other night, pulling softly to the side until Katniss felt herself widen for him. He retracted his finger, his other hand massaging her butt cheeks purposefully, rhythmically making her hips rock slowly against the mattress. His finger returned, coated in warming lube, reentering her easily and curling harder this time. She gasped under his touch and bucked her hips back, eyes shut at the extraordinary sensation. She felt him stop and nodded rapidly so he'd know she was enjoying herself and his finger very, very much.

Katniss felt the need to touch her clit, running her hand down to caress her pulsating apex. She heard Peeta's low moan and felt his cock twitch beside her thigh when he saw her hand.

The next time something probed to open her, it wasn't Peeta's fingers. Her eyes opened at the sensation of the first butt plug sliding into her, slowly, deliberately making her feel all of it. She risked a glance back at Peeta, his eyes fixed on her back, on the object diving into her. When his eyes met hers, she saw her own lust reflected in them and knew that this man could do anything with her.

"Feels good," she moaned softly when the plug filled her. She risked moving her hips with the tempo of Peeta's small thrusts, her finger also circling her clit. It felt really good until she felt Peeta's fingers joining her hand on her clit and slipping down to curl into her.

She groaned at the fullness of having both the plug and Peeta's fingers inside her, feeling the bolts of arousal coming from her clit, ass and g-spot as Peeta's curled his hands and met her rhythm.

"Oh my god …" Katniss breathed heavily. "I can't … I need to move, I—"

He understood her plea and helped her on her hands and knees. Katniss never felt more vulnerable with her head on her pillow, drowning her moans as Peeta stimulated her at both entrances. With more space, she felt free to move under him, making his finger and the plug go further.

She mewled in open frustration when he extracted both her sources of pleasure, and Peeta laughed breathlessly. "Just you wait," he promised, both hands squeezing her ass.

Katniss held her breath as another intruder ventured into her body, this one thicker and longer. She knew it wasn't Peeta yet, and the idea of him taking care of her made her smile into her pillow. Her smile faded to a moan as her face contorted in pleasurable pain, the bigger plug stretching her further.

"Wait," she asked, trying to accustom with the new sensation. Peeta didn't move while Katniss sighed and shifted her hips. After what seemed forever, she nodded and looked back at Peeta. He tore his eyes away from between her legs to catch her eyes; she smiled at the sight of pure awe on his face. She nodded and prepared herself for more.

But Peeta didn't push the plug. Instead, he reached to her slit, running his fingers coated in lube to tease her clit, massaging until her hips bucked back at him, and then the plug went further.

A sequence of oaths escaped Katniss' lips when it entered her completely, filling her like nothing had before.

Leisurely, enjoying each second and reaction, Peeta started to move both his fingers and the toy, inciting all types of gasps from Katniss: short in surprise, long in relief and quickening at her begging for more.

Her begging for him.

"Katniss." He pulled the plug out of her but continued his attack on her clit. She felt him kneeling behind her, preparing himself. Her heart raced again in expectation, in want, because she wouldn't reach bliss without him—and she wanted him there with her. "Katniss," he pleaded again, this time running the tip of his cock, glistering from lube and her own arousal, on her slit, her perineum and finally teasing her entrance again. She felt herself already stretched for him, but tensed at his first attempt at penetration.

Her eyes shut and her legs trembled, the shivers both from anticipation and need for release.

Two fingers slid through her folds, curling and making her moan deeply. When Peeta felt her relaxing under his touch, he pushed slowly against her again.

* * *

Seeing the tip of his cock disappearing inside her ass almost made Peeta explode right then. He silently thanked himself for jerking off in the bakery to prepare his body to wait for her. She automatically clenched around him, even his fingers, growing used to his size and width.

Peeta waited for her to move, showing she was ready for more. His hand continued to pump into her, not letting her dry off in the time she needed to get used to him. With his other hand to guide him into her, he pushed bit by bit inside, rolling his eyes when half his length had disappeared into her.

It was deliciously tight, different from her inner walls but equally inviting. He curled his fingers inside her and released a long moan when he felt his fingers moving inside her from behind. Peeta could feel how his cock and fingers fucked her, and he hoped the sensation Katniss felt was as mind-blowing for her as it was for him.

Katniss couldn't hold herself up anymore and bent down, the change in angle making his fingers go deeper and his penis extract a little. He moved both into her again, and she moaned loudly into her pillow. With her hands pressed on the mattress, Katniss started to rock herself forward and backward, the friction of Peeta's hand and cock filling her completely.

Peeta used his guiding hand to hold her hips harder, taking a deep breath and pushing himself completely inside her.

* * *

Katniss' scream and gasp were suppressed by the pillow. Peeta froze inside her, his hilt brushing on her butt cheeks as he took slow deep breaths.

She felt the mild pain subduing as his hand moved once more inside her, and the sensation of feeling both his fingers and cock inside her at the same time made her want to rock harder for him.

Peeta tried a tentative thrust, the sounds of their movement, wet with arousal and lube, filling the room along with their gasps and moans.

She was going to come and it was scary how her arousal continued to build, how numb her legs and arms were as she gave up the effort to keep her eyes open. Peeta's muffled gasps showed he was also close, and Katniss felt him swelling inside her at the same time his fingers stopped curling to go search for her clit, mercifully rubbing her while his cock pumped her from behind.

"Katniss, Katniss …" His words mixed with panted gasps, but she knew he wanted to warn her, to say that he was going to come. Peeta always did that if he was coming before her.

Using the last bit of strength she had in her arms, she pushed herself back against him, changing his angle in her, reaching her g-spot from behind.

That was it.

Katniss couldn't tell who was screaming or moaning, but incoherent words were leaving both their mouths as Peeta bent over her. She felt him coming inside her, the warmth filling her while her orgasm took over her body. Wave after wave she felt Peeta shivering behind her, until he finally withdrew and rolled to her side.

She felt his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. She obeyed, resting her sweaty forehead and messy curls on his glistening chest, both of them breathing heavily.

Neither spoke. Even Peeta Mellark knew there were times when words couldn't describe what had happened, and "holy-mother-fucker-what-was-that" didn't seem appropriate.

"Katniss?" he whispered when their breathing had evened out.

"Hmm?" she mumbled on his golden chest hairs. Her throat was hurting from her screams and moans, and talking wasn't an option for the next minute.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Hm-hum."

"I just want to make that clear."

"Hm."

"And Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

* * *

_Epilogue_

"Wake up!" the tiny voice demanded, and Katniss tried to open an eye, but late morning light blinded her and she simply rolled to the other side.

"Wake uuuup!" the voice demanded again, this time followed by a tug on Katniss' braid.

"Tell her what we are going to do," Peeta whispered. Katniss smiled against the pillow, knowing it had been Peeta's idea to wake her up like this.

"We're making pancakes!" the same little, happy voice squealed. Katniss knew she couldn't fight pancakes.

"And what else?" Peeta insisted. Katniss felt his weight sitting at the edge of the bed, his hand running up and down her calf.

"Cheese buns!"

That was enough to make her open her eyes.

A pair of vividly blue eyes stared back at her, dimples on both tiny cheeks as she smiled her father's smile. "Wake up, Mommy!"

She finally surrendered to the troop waking her up and raised her head. "Why don't you go downstairs and choose the pancake flavor?" she said in a sleepy voice, giving space to hug her daughter.

Peeta smiled at the encounter of raven hair, and their daughter slid skillfully from Katniss' arms to run for the kitchen, babbling about pancake flavors all the way down.

"Why are you so tired, sleepyhead?" He had barely finished his sentence when the pillow hit his head. Peeta laughed and threw it back at her. "What? I went to sleep at the same time you did …"

"But I'm not a damn baker who wakes up at five am!" Katniss groaned back, sitting on the bed.

"She was asking why you were sleeping so late …" Peeta sat down next to her, one hand on her exposed leg. Katniss slapped his hand away.

"And what was I supposed to say? Your father fucked me senseless until four am?"

Peeta's grin didn't falter and her scowl deepened.

"Get downstairs before she gets hurt in that kitchen!" Katniss moved to shove him off the bed but Peeta was faster and jumped away to the door.

"And Katniss?" he said from the door, only his head appearing in the frame.

"What?"

"I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmm… hi! Thank you for reading and donating to s2sl. It was an honor to contribute with such an amazing project.

I'm _thesagaciousowl_ on tumblr; come say hi or to simple check out my sassy comments. THG community on tumblr is amazing and is thanks to those ladies and gentleman that I could participate in this!

Special thanks to my amazing betas: **honeylime**, **titania522 **and** SolasVioletta**. You can find both ladies on tumblr, _honeylime08_, _titania522 _and_ solasvioletta _(titania also wrote a fic for this project! Go check it out!)


End file.
